Спи спокойно
by Ahopa
Summary: Сасори умер, или же это просто было искустное гендзюцу? Сакура вспоминает о битве, о красном скорпионе... и это теперь становится реальностью? Или остается сном...? Немного странное произведение.


Название: It should be beautiful

**Название: Спи спокойно. **

**Автор: Ahopa-chan** (Тенэ)

**Жанр: **АУ (особенно с возрастами), драма, романтика, трагедия.

**Рейтинг: **PG-13

**Пейринг**: Сасори/Сакура, Генма/Ино, Шикамару/Темари, намек на Саске/Сакура).

**Дисклаймер: **Мне принадлежит только реализация идеи, персонажи и мир – законного мангаки.

**Статус: **закончен

**Предупреждение: **

**Саммари: **Вдохновением послужил фанфик «Расплата» авторства Ко – гениальная вещь, которую я все перечитываю, уже раз на десятый. Генма/Сакура тут нет, хотя может вначале так показаться.

Сакура живет обычной спокойной жизнью, но однажды все каким-то стремительным образом меняется. Это словно иллюзия, преследующая ее во снах – непонятная, нереальная, но заставляющая девушку подчиняться ей по собственной воле. В конце концов, она перестает понимать, где – реальность, а где – сон.

xxx

_- Вы умираете, Сасори-сан… _

_Мастер Сасори. Сасори но Данна. Акасуна но Сасори. _

_Как много имен, но неизменное, шипящее Сасори. Маленький мальчик, оказавшийся убийцей. Жертва, чью жизнь поломали чужие, равнодушные люди. _

_- Вы умираете…_

_xxx_

Невозможно стереть воспоминания по одному желанию – это неизменно приводит к обратному эффекту. Чем больше хочешь забыть, тем сильнее вспоминаешь, тем больше думаешь об этом, тем больше страдаешь.

Сложнее всего забыть моменты, которые тебе непонятны. Ты возвращаешься к ним, раз за разом прокручиваешь в голове, пытаясь собрать мозаику воедино – но все равно ничего не получается, потому что детали разъедаются во времени.

Сакура сидела на площадке перед дворцом Хокаге, задумчиво разглядывая волосы Генмы, торчащие из-под банданы. Жаркий летний день окончательно разморил ее, мысли лениво шевелились в голове, но отказывались предоставлять здравые идеи, вместо этого лезли с какой-то чепухой.

Например, сейчас ей до ужаса захотелось протянуть руку и потрогать мягкую прядь его волос. Насколько Сакура себя помнила, она всегда считала, что у джонина спецотряда темные, каштановые волосы. А вот лучи солнца золотили их, делая Генму почти блондином, чем-то похожим на Наруто.

Харуно тихо хихикнула, не желая казаться глупой, но Ширануи все равно услышал ее, лениво наклоняя голову и глядя в ее сторону.

- В чем дело Сакура-тян?

Это «тян» в исполнении джонина получалось каким-то тягучим – возможно, из-за того, что он постоянно таскал во рту свой странный сенбон, или потому что ему просто не хотелось повторять спонтанную манеру Наруто, у которого он перенял привычку так называть ее.

Они часто виделись в последнее время – раньше их совместные задания от Хокаге сопровождались вежливым «здравствуй» и молчанием. Чуть позже – редкими фразами, часто вежливо повторяющими имена. Теперь они вошли в привычку, как и тренировки, как и таскание «сверхважных» кип бумаг из одного кабинета в другой, как и вечерняя прогулка до дома Сакуры и усталое «А мне еще два квартала до общежития топать, Сакура-тян!»

Они даже не задавались вопросом, почему эта, в общем-то, вполне заурядная работа должна была объединить именно их, но даже если бы кому-то пришло в голову задать этот вопрос, Тсунаде вряд ли стала бы снисходить до пояснений. У Годайме банально не было на это времени.

- Ничего, Генма-сан.

Ширануи поморщился, но Сакура только досадливо пожала плечами – от нейтрального суффикса, предательски вилявшего хвостом, она так и не смогла избавиться. Сколько ни заставляла себя.

Джонин хмыкнул, приподнялся, скинул зеленый жилет и расстегнул темно-синюю рубашку. Сакура была готова последовать его примеру, но – увы и ах – кроме тонкого платья на ней и так больше ничего не было, а устраивать извращения с раздеванием прямо перед дворцом Тсунаде-сама никак не вписывалось в ее планы.

Подняв очередную порцию тяжеленных томов, до сего момента терпеливо ожидавших возле его ног, Генма повернулся к Сакуре боком, перекатил сенбон из левого уголка рта в правый и, подбадривая, подмигнул, двигаясь к гостеприимно распахнутым дверям.

Тсунаде-сама, как и ожидалось, была занята сверх меры – спала в полусидящем положении, откинув голову на спинку необъятного кресла. Кресло Годайме заказала не так давно – от быстроломающихся и летающих по всему кабинету стульев она устала, но поменять бесконечные деревяшки не хватало времени.

Сакура легонько тронула ее за плечо, Генма в этот момент свалил тома на стол и приоткрыл верхнюю книгу, с отвращением и отчего-то с некоторым смущением разглядывая рисунки и описания физиологии существ.

От стука женщина проснулась, непонимающе вертя головой – затем ее удивленно распахнутые глаза остановились на Генме, окончательно вгоняя молодого человека в краску.

- Генма, ты вообще-то на службе. – Возмущенно напомнила она, выразительно переводя взгляд на жилет, висящий у него на плече. – И с каких пор ты у нас такой мускулистый? Всю жизнь был сушеной воблой.

Сакура подавила смешок в кулачке, - сейчас смеяться над напарником ей хотелось меньше всего, к тому же Тсунаде спросонья всегда говорила то, что первое на язык придет, не сильно раздумывая над тем, стоило ли вообще это произносить. Отвлекшись от разглядывания хмурого джонина, она повернулась к Сакуре, кивнула и сообщила, что на сегодня их работа окончена.

Оставалось спасаться от жары в каком-нибудь кафе-мороженом.

- Я угощаю. – Вздохнув, Генма принялся рыться по карманам, правильно истолковав мечтательный взгляд розоволосой куноичи.

xxx

Ночью жара чуть спала, но духота никуда не делась. Распахнутые окна пугающе зияли черными провалами, через которые еле виднелась узкая полоска лунного света, пробивающаяся из-за низко нависших туч. На Коноху надвигалась гроза – явление, в общем-то, довольно редкое для здешних краев, и, возможно из-за этого, очень сильное.

Тем не менее, сегодня Сакура была рада испортившейся погоде – порывы ветра приносили хоть какую-то прохладу горящей коже.

Девушка ворочалась на кровати, скидывала тонкую простынку, снова накрывалась ей, думала о том, как весело они поели мороженого с Генмой, глупо смотрела в потолок… Но заснуть у нее не получалось. Где-то снизу, на первом этаже, прямо под ней располагалась комната родителей. Они, наверное, уже давно спали, только иногда раздавался странный писк, идущий от двери и Харуно невольно поднимала голову, останавливая на ней напряженный взгляд.

Заснула она ближе к утру, когда порывы ветра окрепли до такой степени, что начали хлопать ставнями, грозя разбить стекла. Сакура закрыла окна, откинулась на подушки и внезапно поняла, что именно это не давало ей спокойно провалиться в сон. Пораженная собственной догадкой, она перевернулась на бок, внимательно изучая дверь и хмурясь – снизу, на дощатом полу, блестело мокрое пятно непонятного происхождения.

«Неужели крыша продырявилась?» - куноичи потянулась к одежде, чтобы проверить, что это за сюрприз, но так и замерла. Лень навалилась на нее со страшной силой – она только положила голову на свою вытянутую руку и так и заснула, радуясь, что с головной болью, терзавшей ее по причине бессонницы, покончено.

xxx

_- Вы умираете, Сасори-сан._

_Сакура резко повернулась, натыкаясь взглядом на саму себя. Сакура, сражавшаяся с кукловодом песка, выглядела ее точной копией, и при этом была чужая. Равнодушный тон, безразличный взгляд. Ее руки плавно двигались, словно бы очерчивая круг. От тонких пальцев исходили едва заметные нити, медленно расшатывающие землю у ее ног, и вообще вся картинка казалась расплывчатой, словно рябь на воде. _

_- Ты так думаешь? – Мальчишка, которому едва можно дать пятнадцать лет. Смотрит на свои кукольные руки, по которым течет кровь. Смотрит широко распахнутыми глазами, с сумасшедшей, довольной улыбкой на лице. _

_- Вы умираете… - С каким-то сожалением повторяет настоящая Сакура, делая пару шагов назад. _

_Упирается спиной в холодную стену, чувствуя, как по спине пробегает дрожь. Это прикосновение такое же реальное, как она сама, как ее руки, как ее тело, как картина, что вырисовывается перед ее глазами. _

_- Я не хочу, хватит, этого ведь не было. – Харуно падает на колени, чувствуя, как ноги погружаются в ледяную, мутную воду – она тут повсюду, и нету выхода из пещеры, и куда-то пропала Чиё. Только чужая, непонятная девушка с ее внешностью и умирающий молодой парень. Счастливый. Молодой. Умирает…_

_Разве они не разрушили ее? Разве она не сломала его керамическую щеку, разве над головой не расстилалось голубое, безмятежное небо?_

_- Вы умираете. – В зеленых глазах девушки отражается что-то похожее на удивление. _

_Она, кажется, не понимает, чему он рад. _

_А Сакура поднимает глаза и встречается с его сумасшедшим взглядом – он смотрит на нее, нет, сквозь нее. Серые, не красные, глаза, и вишневые, падающие на глаза волосы. _

_- Я уже умер. – Просто возражает он, уже более осмысленно изучая съежившуюся фигурку Сакуры, словно только что заметил ее. _

_И некуда бежать, негде спасаться. И хочется рыдать, уткнувшись в колени, не видеть этого ужаса, прокричать всему свету, что этого не было. _

_Потому что красноволосый мальчик улыбается, радуясь тому, что умирает – доказательству того, что он жил. _

_xxx_

Библиотека была самым прохладным местом во всей академии. Сакура редко возвращалась в свою бывшую школу ниндзя, но на этот раз это было прямым заданием Хокаге, и они с Генмой были вынуждены исполнять его – безоговорочно рыться в книгах и искать что-то непонятное самой Тсунаде. Чем дольше Харуно перелистывала страницы обветшалых томов, тем больше склонялась к версии, что Годайме просто задала им первое, что пришло ей в голову.

Пока ее взгляд не наткнулся на фотографию хорошо знакомого человека, вставленную между двумя склеенными страницами. Сакуре пришлось помотать головой и до боли ущипнуть себя за запястье, чтобы убедиться в ее реальности.

Темно-алые волосы, беспорядочно спадающие на лоб, закрывающие аккуратные уши. Миндалевидные пурпурные глаза, с едва различимым зрачком. Она оглянулась, ища глазами Генму.

Шанс того, что он знал каждого Акацуку в лицо, был ничтожно мал, но, тем не менее, был.

- Ты знаешь его, Генма-сан?

Ширануи задумчиво пожевал губами сенбон, рассматривая портрет юноши, затем отрицательно покачал головой.

- Думаю, я где-то видел его, но точнее сказать не могу.

Она кивнула, отгоняя наваждение и проводя по лицу ладонью, словно снимая с него липкую паутину. Сначала этот дурацкий сон, затем фотография Сасори из Красных песков в медицинской книге. Определенно, ей стоит поменьше думать об этом и сосредоточиться на более важных делах. Может, даже попросить у Какаши освободиться немного от тренировок с Наруто и дать ей миссию.

Или и вовсе отправить их с лисенком вдвоем…

К сожалению, жарким летом все предпочитали прятаться в прохладных углах – судя по всему, даже преступники. Джонины все чаще разгуливали по улицам, не зная, чем себя занять и только иногда экзаменовали дружественные турниры между странами, которых каге устраивали невообразимое количество.

После того, как Акацуки были окончательно повержены, а их Лидер исчез в непонятном направлении, напряженные отношения между великими странами, словно враз расслабились. Наруто тоже заметно повеселел после всей этой истории – еще бы, пусть Саске и не вернулся в деревню, но он был жив, и его можно было вернуть, не боясь, что кому-то взбредет в голову забрать тело Учихи.

Сама Сакура старалась не думать о том моменте, когда они снова соберутся идти за Учихой – в любом случае, Наруто дал ей обещание не уходить одному, а обязательно взять ее с собой, и этого для Харуно было достаточно. Она даже не отдавала себе отчет в том, что беспокоится о своем светловолосом друге намного больше, чем о пропавшей любви. Только изредка украдкой смотрела на ту фотографию их команды, вздыхала, и прибирала в ящик – ей больше не хотелось быть такой же слабой, как раньше.

Отодвинув со стола мешавшие ей книги, Сакура уселась, положив фотографию перед собой, и опустила подбородок на переплетенные пальцы.

- Вы умерли, Сасори-сан, - тихо обратилась она к замершей на бумаге фигуре, - вы ведь все давно умерли.

Около года назад, может, больше.

- Я не понимаю! – Сакура подняла одну руку и резко опустила кулак на деревянную отполированную поверхность столешницы. Она готова была расплакаться, при этом с удивлением понимая, что не видела для этого особенной причины.

- Конечно, Широколобая! – Донеслось откуда-то сбоку. Вслед за голосом из-за ближнего стеллажа высунулась блондинистая голова, а затем и все тело полностью.

- Ино!

Сакура была настолько шокирована видеть подругу, что даже не прибавила привычного «свинина». Голубоглазая куноичи снисходительно этого не подметила, усевшись напротив Харуно и впиваясь в нее внимательным взглядом.

Со стороны стола, где восседал Генма, послышалось сдавленное чертыханье, заставившее девушек ненадолго отвлечься и поглядеть в сторону джонина. Ширануи умудрился обронить все самые ветхие книги и папки с документами, и теперь ползал по полу, то и дело бросая в сторону куноичи унылые взгляды.

Ино довольно покраснела, слишком поспешно заявив, что это из-за жары. Хотя разбираться в кокетстве подруги у Сакуры сейчас не было никакого желания.

- Так что ты там не понимаешь? – Поинтересовалась Яманака, разглядывая Генму, словно видела его впервые. Взгляд ее задержался на мускулах, которые не особо скрывала тонкая ткань рубашки, отчего Джонин покраснел даже сильнее самой Яманаки. Сакура удивленно хмыкнула – она впервые видела двадцативосьмилетнего напарника в таком смущении.

- Не понимаю, как может существовать человек, который давно умер. – Против воли выпалила Харуно.

Ино пытливо развернулась к ней, мигом становясь серьезной.

- Ты это о чем? – Полюбопытствовала она, сощурив глаза – она всегда так делала, когда пыталась понять собеседника.

«Если бы только я сама знала» - горько призналась иннер Сакура, не понимая, почему она вообще заговорила о Сасори, как о живом. То, что она видела какой-то глупый сон, еще ни о чем не говорило. Если посудить логически, это вообще ничего не значило.

- Мыслю вслух. – Сакура отмахнулась от подруги, украдкой выдавливая ей едва заметную улыбку.

Несмотря на все свои истерические заскоки, Ино дурой отнюдь не была. Ей просто нравилось вводить в заблуждение многих шиноби, а потом умело пользоваться этим. Если бы у Шикамару и Чёджи кто-то спросил о характере Ино, они бы криво усмехнулись, переглянулись и загадочно хмыкнули.

Яманака перекинула светлые волосы за спину, задумчиво потеребила челку и перевела взгляд голубых глаз на лучшую подругу.

- Тебе, наверное, стоит отдохнуть, Сакура. – Непривычно мягким тоном произнесла Ино. – Жара плохо влияет на мозг.

Она не заметила фотографии, которую Сакура отвернула лицевой стороной вниз, или просто сделала вид, что не заметила. Тоненькая ладошка куноичи накрыла ее собственную бледную ладонь и слегка сжала, как когда-то в детстве.

- Ну, хочешь, я заменю тебя?

- И у тебя появится лишний шанс познакомиться получше с Генмой-сан? – Выпалила Сакура, не подумав о том, как вспыльчивая Ино может на это отреагировать. – Я согласна! – Поспешно закончила она, вылетая из библиотеки под оглушительный крик Яманаки:

- Широколобая, я тебя убью!

xxx

Место для отдыха Сакура нашла идеальное – под тенью ветвистого клена. Через листья то тут, то там пробирались лучики солнца – но они были до того узенькими и тонкими, что это создавало причудливую рябь на зеленой траве. И еще здесь было относительно прохладно.

Правда, лечь и спокойно закрыть глаза Сакуре не удалось – буквально через десять минут кто-то нарушил ее покой, резко приземлившись рядом с ней и шумно выдохнув, привлекая внимание.

Сакура лениво приоткрыла правый глаз. Глаз выпучился, закрылся, а потом распахнулись уже оба, и куноичи резко приподнялась на локтях. Очевидно, сегодня сошли с ума все, даже Шикамару. По крайней мере, на его лице, уставившемся в небо, читалось не привычное умиротворение, а злость и еще что-то непонятное.

- Что-то случилось? – Осторожно спросила Сакура.

С тех пор, как они втроем – еще с Наруто – побывали на одной опасной миссии, Нара вдруг начал относиться к девушке с необычайным для него доверием. Возможно, еще и потому, что она была подругой Ино, которую Шикамару любил, как верную напарницу. А возможно еще и потому, что Темари из всех шиноби листа лучше всех ладила с ним и с Харуно. Зато на дух не переносила Учиху, часто порываясь «вправить Сакуре мозги и показать ей, что вокруг полно красивых парней».

- Случилось. – Трагичным тоном возвестил чунин, затем, поняв, как глупо это прозвучало, вернул себе обычный уставший, раздраженный вид. – Какой-то идиот догадался протянуть свои лапы к Темари.

Сакура сочувственно хлюпнула носом.

- И?

- Он оказался в больнице. – Терпеливо продолжил Нара, хмуро разглядывая пуговицы на своем зеленом жилете.

- И?

- Темари со мной больше не разговаривает.

Харуно подозрительно посмотрела на покрасневшие костяшки пальцев приятеля.

- А связь? – Тем же осторожным голосом поинтересовалась она.

- И я не вижу связи. – Он вздохнул, перевернулся на бок и уставился на какого-то жука, лениво ползущего по траве. – Какой смысл от наших с тобой гениальных мозгов, если мы даже не способны отследить в этом закономерность?

Куноичи потрясла головой, притянула ноги к животу, и обхватила их руками, опираясь подбородком на колени.

- Вы с ней помиритесь. – Убежденно произнесла розоволосая девушка. Темари славилась своим горячим характером, но и отходила она быстро. В конце концов, в такую сумасшедшую погоду у каждого могут быть свои заскоки. Даже у нее один появился. Красноволосый. Мигающий красными, деланно невинными глазенками.

- Бррр! – Она помотала головой, отгоняя мираж, созданный ее сознанием.

- Вижу, у тебя тоже не все прекрасно. – Шикамару развернулся в ее сторону, сложив губы в соболезнующую ухмылку.

- Это так заметно? – Сакура слегка поморщилась, но Сасори никуда не исчезал – смотрел на нее с противоположной стороны небольшой полянки.

- Даже Наруто бы понял. – Не совсем, впрочем, уверенным голосом поведал Нара. Затем поднялся, положив руку ей на плечо. – Все проходит. – Каким-то не своим голосом сказал чунин. – Нужно только понять, в чем корень проблемы.

Когда Сакура удивленно подняла голову, он уже исчез, и только дружеское прикосновение все также жгло ей плечо. Откинув челку со лба, она уверенно поднялась и зашагала в сторону своего миража, намереваясь врезать ему, как следует.

xxx

- Вы ведь всего лишь иллюзия?

Сакура остановилась в десяти шагах от кукловода, забавно наклонившего голову и изучающего ее со смесью лени и легкого интереса.

- Можно сказать и так. – К ее удивлению, он кивнул головой и посмотрел ей прямо в глаза. Осмысленным, не кукольным взглядом.

С их последней встречи он и вправду выглядел иначе: красивые, изящные руки и пальцы, отросшие и менее растрепанные волосы. Даже их цвет теперь был не грязно-алым, а темно-вишневым, почти бордовым.

Он казался старше. И тот факт, что он умер, больше не беспокоил куноичи. Повинуясь непроизнесенному приказу, она уселась напротив, снова погружаясь в воспоминания.

С того самого момента, когда он сбросил с головы темную ткань, открывая истинное лицо, – она знала, что пожалеет о его смерти. Сасори не был ребенком – но не был и взрослым: кто-то, застрявший посередине, потерявшийся, отторгнувший время. Она была настолько шокирована, что замерла на миг, затем повернулась к Чиё, с глупым вопросом, вертевшимся на языке.

«Это он? Неужели это и есть убийца немыслимого количества народа – Сасори Красных Песков?» Она просто не могла поверить, но холодный голос марионетчика быстро уверил ее в правдивости ответа.

Произвольная смерть, добродушный жест с информацией – награда победителю – и тихое «я вернусь, если захочу». Возможно, ей это померещилось, но она всегда думала об этом, как о чем-то реальном.

- Не советую тебе углубляться в воспоминания. – Произнес бывший акацука, тонкими пальцами подцепив веточку того самого клена, валявшуюся неподалеку. – Скоро все будет иначе, жара спадет, и ты однажды проснешься, поймешь, что все твое прошлое – не больше, чем размытый сон.

- Это будет больно. – Подумав, произнесла Сакура, обмахиваясь ладошкой. – Если это окажется сном, то что будет реальностью?

Сасори пожал плечами, и снова внимательно поглядел на нее светло-серыми глазами.

- Иди к западным воротам сейчас. – Посоветовал он, устало проведя по скуле тыльной стороной руки. – Там ждет тебя то, что, безусловно, посчитается важнее меня.

Куноичи непонятливо вскинула голову, сама не зная почему, собираясь возразить – но было поздно: призрак пропал, не оставив после себя даже дымки перемещения. Оставался единственный способ проверить, если это не было бредом ее больного разума – пойти к западным воротам и узнать, о чем он говорил.

xxx

Главные ворота Конохи встретили ее огромной толпой из всех известных и не очень ниндзя.

- Где же ты была? – Вперед вырвалась Ино, в возбуждении держа за руку Генму и таща его за собой.

Ширануи, впрочем, выглядел довольным и даже легко сжимал хрупкую ладошку блондинки в своей, иногда щурясь, как довольный кот. Сакура адресовала ему хитрую улыбочку, но продолжить не успела – сзади на нее налетело что-то желто-оранжевое, голубоглазое и верещащее.

- Саске вернулся!

Харуно непонятливо оглянулась, смотря на Наруто широко раскрытыми глазами. Информация была похожа на глухо звонящий колокол, чье звучание с трудом пробивалось через ежедневный привычный гул.

- Что, прости? – Она растерянно перевела взгляд на Ино, - и та, к ее удивлению, нахмурилась, делая шаг назад.

- Он говорит правду. – Генма достал сенбон изо рта и задумчиво покрутил его между указательным и средним пальцами. – Учиха вернулся в деревню тяжело раненым, сейчас ему помогают медики.

- Однако, его жизнь вне опасности. – Как показалось Сакуре, эту фразу Ино сказала с какой-то потаенной жалостью. Черт возьми, этот день и вправду ненормален – Ино, которая не хочет видеть Саске-кун!?

- Пошли, Сакура, ты ведь медик. – Наруто потянул девушку, не слишком вежливо расталкивая толпу, но она вдруг решительно высвободила руку из его захвата.

Узумаки обернулся, улыбка на его лице медленно угасала, а голубые глаза, не мигая, уставились на ее лицо.

- Сакура. – Тихо произнес он, пока девушка лихорадочно оглядывала каменные булыжники мостовой. – Это же Саске вернулся. Мы же так этого ждали.

- Да. – Она рассеянно кивнула, чувствуя, как на ее плечи ложатся руки Ино, в поддержку сжимая их.

Милая, добрая Яманака – кто еще, кроме Сакуры знал об этой ее стороне? О том, что цветочная девушка понимала ее лучше, чем собственные родители, о том, что, несмотря на свою хрупкость, она бы жизнь отдала за своих друзей. С самого детства она была окружена ореолом красоты – и, при этом, протянула ей, Сакуре, руку помощи, признавая позже свое поражение. И ничуть не пожалела. Ино была естественной, эмоциональной, может, излишне раздражительной – и она молча отступала на второй план, счастливо улыбаясь, что даже это могло помочь.

- Да, я знаю. – Она повторила фразу, чувствуя, как в горле встал неприятный комок. Он был прав – ее мираж говорил правду! Она ничего не понимала – закрыла глаза, снова открыла и помотала головой.

Толпа слегка поредела, когда носилки с раненным Саске понесли прямо в их сторону. И Учиха поднял голову, вглядываясь в ее лицо.

Сакура вскрикнула – негромко, но ощутимо, когда встретилась взглядом с этими красными отблесками Шарингана, – хотя он и не был активирован, и глаза Учихи были привычно-черными.

- Привет! – Он с трудом поднял руку, со старой, запомнившейся всем усмешкой, встречая старых друзей. С тем же презрительным взглядом, словно делая всем одолжение.

Сакура почувствовала, как ногти Ино впиваются в ее плечи. А в следующую секунду она не смогла даже удержать подругу, и та, изящно лавируя между оставшимися зеваками, подскочила к раненому Учихе.

Послышался свист замахивающейся ладони, а в следующую секунду – смачный шлепок. Генма, охнув, кинулся вперед, сначала отгоняя шумящую любопытную толпу, затем заключая в стальные объятия разъяренную фурию, в которую превратилась спокойная Яманака.

Саске недоуменно, и от этого очень смешно, хлопал ресницами, держась окровавленной ладонью за быстро краснеющую щеку. Он даже поднялся, приняв сидячее положение, и отмахиваясь от лекарей, собиравшихся тащить его дальше.

- Зачем ты вернулся, теме? – На глазах куноичи застыли злые слезы, которые она пыталась вытереть, извиваясь в объятиях джонина. – Идиот, придурок, тебя здесь никто не ждал! Ты только заставляешь всех страдать! «Посмотрите на меня – красавец, наследник клана Учиха, я – мститель!» Это было бы смешно, не будь так печально. Я ненавижу тебя, Учиха, за все, что ты сделал и за все, что ты еще сделаешь… Ненавижу!

- Ты больная, Яманака? – Опешил Саске, растерянно оглядываясь по сторонам.

Наруто, недоуменно оглядывая Ино, подошел к другу, и нерешительно остановился, не зная, что делать дальше.

Взгляд черных глаз снова вернулся к застывшей Харуно, во все глаза глядевшую на свою подругу. Не может такого быть, что это Ино выплеснула весь этот негатив на Саске. Просто невозможно – она ведь также сильно любила его, и всегда говорила это.

Ино и сама смотрела на нее – влажными голубыми глазами, с какой-то неясной обидой на лице. Генма за ее спиной успокаивающе поглаживал девушку по рукам, что-то шепча ей на ухо.

На мгновение весь этот спектакль потерял для Сакуры звук – а потом из толпы вынырнула Темари, крепко держа за руку Шикамару. «Помирились!» - Отстраненно и счастливо подумала Сакура. Куноичи песка кинула на Саске уничижительный взгляд, словно это была недостойная ее внимания букашка.

А затем подошла к Генме, отпуская Нара и помогая джонину увести расстроенную блондинку.

- Сакура… - Наруто тихо позвал подругу, но та вдруг широко и безумно улыбнулась, отступая назад – в ту сторону, откуда она пришла.

- Разбирайтесь сами. – Громко сказала она, прежде чем пуститься в бег. – Достали!

xxx

_- Хочешь, я научу тебя гендзюцу? Я знаю, что твой бывший сенсей говорил о твоих способностях к технике подобного рода. _

_Сакура подняла глаза – он снова был здесь, с все той же веточкой клена, зажатой в его пальцах – чем-то напоминая Генму с его сенбоном. _

_- Научите. _

_Она равнодушно кивнула – сейчас тренировки не были чем-то, способным ее занять. Да и к собственной иллюзии она перестала относиться, как к чему-то странному – и пейзаж, и Сасори выглядели совершенно натурально, разве что цвета чуть более блеклыми, чем обычно. _

_Кукловод поднялся, отряхнув руки и черный плащ с красными облаками, который так запомнился ей. Затем его пальцы в не менее привычном жесте потянулись к застежкам, сбрасывая довольно тяжелую, темную ткань с узких плеч. _

_Под плащом обнаружились черные широкие штаны, которые она, сколько ни напрягала память, не могла вспомнить, и красная сетчатая футболка. Никаких тросов, никаких искусственных контейнеров с фиолетовым сердцем – живое, теплое тело, мягкая, немного тонковатая белая кожа, через которую кое-где просвечивают голубоватые и красные капилляры. _

_Тот Сасори, который сейчас стоял перед ней, выглядел лет на шестнадцать – то есть, чуть младше ее настоящей. Только глаза смотрели спокойно и как-то по-взрослому. _

_- Поднимайся. _

_Он протянул ей руку, и Сакура послушно приняла ее, чувствуя, что прикосновение чужого человека, которого она убила два года назад, приятно греет кожу. _

_- Вы ведь знали, что Саске-кун вернулся. _

_Она с сожалением отпустила его руку, и веточка клена выпала из расслабившихся пальцев. Он кивнул, отворачиваясь и отходя назад на десять шагов. _

_- Запоминай, Сакура. Это гендзюцу называется Мгновение Смерти._

_Он сцепил пальцы, так, что суставы хрустнули, и с улыбкой посмотрел на девушку. Розоволосая куноичи нахмурилась, улавливая в этом какой-то расплывчатый намек, но так и не смогла понять, почему интуиция завопила во весь голос. _

_- Я покажу тебе, как оно действует. – Тихо продолжил Сасори, вытягивая руки и складывая печать. – У тебя это тоже получится, только используй гендзюцу с умом. Я знаю, что не преступник класса __S__ должен давать тебе советы… Но поверь мне, я когда-то также любил свою родину, своих родителей. И я тоже не хотел умирать. _

_Вспышка чакры переливающимися волнами отошла от его пальцев – Сакура заметила ее краем глаза, прикованная взглядом к взгляду Сасори. А потом она достигла куноичи, создавая еще одну иллюзию в ее и так бесконечной иллюзии. _

_- Не может быть. – Широко раскрытые глаза застыли, зрачки расширились, почти полностью скрывая радужку глаза. – Не может быть…_

_xxx_

- Сакура!

Она открыла глаза, непонимающе уставившись в потолок. Вокруг кровати столпились Ино, которая и позвала ее по имени, обеспокоено нахмурившийся Генма, Шикамару и Темари, тихо о чем-то спорящие, Тсунаде, устало отирающая со лба пот.

- Ты так нас испугала! – В голосе Шикамару проскользнули облегченные нотки, и Темари взяла его за руку, тихо улыбнувшись. – Потеряла сознание на той поляне.

- Они нашли тебя. – Ино влезла в разговор, кивая на парочку и комкая в руках простыню госпитальной койки. – Мы подумали, что это из-за жары, но Тсунаде-сама осмотрела тебя и сказала, что впервые видит такое...

- Тихо, Ино. – Хокаге оттеснила девушку от кровати, кладя прохладную ладонь на горящий лоб Харуно. Та порывалась, было, встать, но тут же была уложена обратно четырьмя парами рук.

- А где Сасори-сан? – Совсем тихо спросила она, оглядываясь и скользя по палате потерянным взглядом.

- Кто? – Годайме пораженно наклонилась к ученице, длинные волосы, забранные в два хвоста, скользнули по плечам и упали на белое покрывало.

- Где Саске-кун? – Опомнившись, повторила Сакура, уже намного громче.

- Он в соседней палате. – Тсунаде успокоилась, направляясь к выходу и делая какие-то пометки на бумаге. – Теперь тебе стоит отдохнуть, а потом, думаю, ты сможешь пойти домой. Так что все выйдите и оставьте пациентку в покое.

Шикамару вышел первым, за ним – Темари, задумчиво пожевывающая губу. Ино вышла последней, и Сакура заметила, как ее пальцы и пальцы Ширануи на мгновение переплелись.

Уже на пороге Яманака обернулась, прищурившись, разглядывая Сакуру.

- Все будет хорошо? – Вдруг спросила она, и ее брови жалостливо изогнулись, словно этот вопрос был для нее важнее всего на свете.

- Конечно. – Сакура кивнула, снова присев и помахав ей рукой с усталой улыбкой на бледном лице. – Обещаю тебе, все будет хорошо.

xxx

Внешне почти ничего не изменилось. Сакура вновь влилась в обычную повседневную жизнь, в бюрократические задания на пару с Генмой – только теперь к ним частенько присоединялась Ино, не столько, правда, помогая, сколько отвлекая внимание джонина.

Они были поразительной парой – и никогда не давали Сакуре почувствовать себя лишней, напротив, она словно стала солнцем, сверкавшим посередине, сплотившим их и согревающим.

Они больше не возвращались к тому моменту, когда вернулся Учиха, и когда она сама попала в госпиталь – и Харуно была действительно рада этому.

Ино, правда, заметила, что Сакура стала более спокойной и молчаливой, но та только хитро улыбалась, отговариваясь, что это будем большим сюрпризом.

Сюрприз и вправду готовился – ни для кого в частности, скорее, для нее самой – ежедневные сны ее были тренировками, а еще – поводом в очередной раз полюбоваться на Сасори. Она отдавала себе отчет в том, что это ненормально, что даже если откинуть в сторону нереальность всего происходящего и поверить в это – он был акацукой, преступником, убившим огромное количество народу.

Она убеждала себя, что это нужно прекратить – но она только с нарастающим нетерпением ждала, когда сможет закрыть глаза и провалиться в спокойный сон, где он все также знакомо поднимется с травы, протянет ей руку и сделает десять шагов, прежде, чем начнет складывать печать.

Ей нравилось наблюдать за ним – узнавать столько нового о его привычках и поведении – например, то, что он никогда не повышал голоса, что он не был, подобно Саске, холодным и отстраненным – но мягким и улыбчивым, несмотря на твердость взгляда и ехидность некоторых действий и слов.

Он заменил ей учителя, заменил ей любовь – которая, тем временем, уже полностью оправилась и даже вновь приступила к тренировкам.

- Сакура! – Утонувшая в своих мыслях, она не заметила, как кто-то зовет ее, и только почувствовав на плече холодное прикосновение, резко обернулась, тут же прищуривая глаза и чуть приоткрывая губы – еще один жест, который она переняла у Сасори но Данна.

Саске с удивлением сжал ее плечо, но она высвободилась, небрежно скинув его руку и делая шаг в сторону.

- Что ты здесь делаешь, Саске? – Она непонимающе оглянулась, рассчитывая увидеть Наруто или, на худой случай, Какаши, но никого не было. Они стояли одни, как назло, у того самого дерева, где все произошло впервые, и оно притягивало ее взгляд сильнее, чем черные глаза Учихи.

- Что-то случилось, Сакура? – Он обеспокоено заглядывал в ее глаза, пытаясь снова ненароком прикоснуться или схватить ее. Однако, чем ближе он подходил, тем дальше она отступала, пока спиной не ощутила шероховатую кору дерева.

- Ничего особенного. – Она постаралась улыбнуться, или хотя бы оттолкнуть его, но тяжелые руки Учихи оперлись о ствол по обе стороны от нее, отрезая путь к бегству.

- Не ври мне. Ты ведь избегаешь меня, думаешь, я не заметил? Так изменилась, теперь ты даже не приходишь навестить нас, команду номер семь в старом составе…

- Это уже не команда номер семь! – Она зло вскрикнула, упираясь ладошками ему в грудь и стараясь отодвинуть Саске от себя. Его горячее дыхание, длинные, закрывающие лицо волосы, отблески красного Шарингана в зрачках – все это было противно, далеко, ненужно. – Ты уже не часть команды номер семь! Твое место занял Сай, и он – наш третий напарник, это он, а не ты, часть нас: меня и Наруто, и даже Какаши!

Саске фыркнул, не воспринимая ее слова всерьез, только вызывая очередную волну гнева, поднимающуюся из глубин ее существа.

- Отпусти ее. – Этот голос, злые интонации: она готова была расцеловать его обладательницу, и то, как вовремя она появилась.

- Тебя тут не ждали, Яманака.- Учиха рыкнул, резко разворачиваясь к блондинке – и они прожгли друг друга ненавистными взглядами.

Только сейчас Сакура заметила на шее Учихи длинные синеватые царапины – следы новой, изученной Ино техники. Очевидно, они успели пересечься в течение этой недели, пока она слишком была занята собой.

- У тебя забыла спросить. – Ино фыркнула не хуже Саске, скривившись, подобно Темари в тот момент, у западных ворот. – И я предупреждаю только один раз.

- Что ты сможешь сделать? – Теперь Саске полностью развернулся к куноичи, а Сакура, воспользовавшись моментом, собралась проскользнуть в сторону.

Ей не дали – стальная хватка Саске прижала ее к широкой груди, и Сакура, задохнувшись, заплакала, настолько грубым было прикосновение.

- Кажется, ты хотела этого? – Почти нежный шепот никак не сочетался с его действиями. Ино, заметив слезы на щеках подруги, с яростным криком бросилась вперед, но тут же была отброшена в сторону мощным ударом чидори, на чьи печати Учиха потратил какую-то долю секунды.

Его пальцы исчезли, но Сакура все так же не могла двигаться – ее шея болела, а перед глазами стояла красная пелена, сквозь которую она видела только затихшую фигуру Яманаки.

- Ино! – Вместо крика из горла вырвался хрип, в голове лихорадочно стучал вопрос «где Генма? Какого черта он не приходит, ничего не делает?»

Саске сделала пару шагов назад, смотря на свои руки, словно не понимая, что он только что натворил.

- Ты чудовище! – Харуно испуганно попятилась назад, когда он направился к ней и присел возле нее на колени, беря ее заплаканное лицо в свои ладони.

- Прости. Я просто не понимаю. Я ведь не изменился, так почему все вокруг так поменялись и так избегают меня?

- Не изменился? – Она прикрыла глаза, чувствуя, как его пальцы скользнули вниз, по ее ключицам и по небольшим впадинкам у плечных суставов. – Нет, ты стал просто другим человеком. Ты не тот Саске, которого я знала, не тот Саске, который когда-то покинул деревню. Даже тогда ты был уже не тем…

Он опустил голову, и почти тут же поднял, опрокидывая ее на землю и впиваясь в губы отчаянным поцелуем. Казалось, что он доказывает – ей и самому себе – что-то, что было от него скрыто.

Сакура застыла – всего лишь на секунду, а затем перед ее глазами всплыла застывшая, распластавшаяся на земле хрупкая фигура с длинными светлыми волосами, и она разорвала поцелуй, отчаянно вскрикнув первое, что пришло ей в голову:

- Сасори-сан!

А в следующее мгновение Саске взлетел в воздух, и был со всей силы отброшен к дереву, а его место заняла галантная марионетка, поднявшая Сакуру на ноги и направившаяся к потерявшей сознание Ино.

Не веря в происходящее, Сакура вскинула глаза, - в сумерках серые, почти прозрачные радужки светились, волосы легонько трепетал ветер, красивые пальцы были сведены вмести, готовые в мгновение сложить печать.

- Сасори-сан!

Саске оттер с губы кровь и с удивлением поднял глаза на красноволосого мальчишку с протектором песка на поясе. В темноте его можно было принять за Гаару, но Сакура бы никогда не перепутала их – даже со спины, даже зная, что их рост и телосложение были примерно одинаковы.

- Тебя Орочимару учил приставать к девушкам? – Негромко поинтересовался акацука, с неизменной улыбочкой на лице, только теперь принявшей ехидный изгиб.

Учиха активировал Шаринган, свирепо разглядывая соперника, но тот был непоколебим, как скала. Искрящиеся молнии, опутавшие тело Саске, заставили Сакуру испуганно сделать шаг к Сасори, но она вовремя опомнилась, вспомнив их последний диалог. Учиха, с его шаринганом и с любым, пусть и нереально могущественным ниндзюцу, не сможет ему противостоять.

- Да что ты о нем знаешь? Что ты обо мне знаешь, парень? – Саске заорал, готовый кинуться вперед – только его катана на этот раз была не при нем, и он просто раскинул руки в стороны, сосредотачивая в них чакру.

- Почти все. – Просто ответил Сасори. – Я был напарником Орочимару, прежде чем он ушел из организации. Я инициировал собственную смерть, наложив на противников гендзюцу и убедив всех в ее реальности. Я создал связь между собой и Сакурой, изучая всех тех, кого она знала, чтобы использовать это в своих интересах… Но я успел и пересмотреть собственные ценности.

Он грустно выдохнул, с легкостью отражая удар, и изящно отпрыгивая в сторону, - на ветку, туда же тяня за нити чакры марионетку с куноичи на руках. Ино слегка застонала, приходя в себя, и Сакура поспешила к ней, залечивая электрические ожоги медицинским дзюцу.

Она услышала, как Сасори выкрикнул что-то атакуя, но она не смотрела вниз – Учиха, и все, что их связывало вместе, теперь походило на туго натянутую струну в ее душе. Яманака тихо шевельнула головой – и эта струна лопнула, оставляя позади только равнодушие и холодные, ненужные воспоминания, которые раньше казались всем.

- Холодно. – Неожиданно просипела Ино, и Сакура обняла подругу, спрятав лицо у нее на груди – чтобы только та не увидела ее слез. Она почувствовала руки подруги у себя на шее и тихо захныкала, понимая, что Сасори был прав.

_«Жара спадет, и ты однажды проснешься, поймешь, что все твое прошлое – не больше, чем размытый сон…»_

Она вдруг соскользнула вниз, как раз в тот момент, когда Саске, избитый, израненный, с двумя полосками, тянущимися от висков к скулам, пытался дрожащими руками сложить последнюю печать.

- Ненавижу! – Она смотрела на него, чувствуя, как в сердце, противореча ее словам, поднимается жалость к почти добитому существу.

«А ведь он, возможно, не хотел» - внезапно поняла она, бросаясь между ним и Сасори, который осел на землю, зажимая ладонью плечо.

Все произошло настолько быстро, что никто не успел ничего понять: гендзюцу, которое Сакура старательно учила столько ночей, сорвалось волнами с ее пальцев, Саске бросил в Сасори тонкое, короткое лезвие, созданное им вместе с потоками оставшейся чакры. И оно пронзило Сакуру, бросившуюся наперерез в защиту кукловода.

Мир на мгновение задержал дыхание – Саске неверяще распахнул глаза, не в силах броситься вперед, Яманака вцепилась в дерево – и в ее крике было столько отчаянности и боли, что Сакура отстраненно подумала, будто ее собственная растворилась, и передалась лучшей подруге.

Она неуклюже упала назад – прямо на руки Сасори, вытаскивая лезвие и откидывая его в сторону. Серые глаза остановились на ее лице, прозрачные, потерянные, а с темных волос капала красная кровь, незаметная, сливающаяся цветом с прядями, и лишь неприятно блестевшая в свете фонарей.

- Мне холодно. – Она поискала глазами Ино – похожую на призрака, спрыгивающую с дерева и приземляющуюся на колени.

«Ей, наверное, больно» - глупо подумала Сакура, протягивая вперед руку, и замечая, как между пальцев также пробегают маленькие ручейки крови, словно вены на поверхности белой кожи.

Яманака кое-как подползла, кладя руки на грудь Сакуры и выдавливая из себя чакру, пытаясь трансформировать ее в меддзюцу. И если сама Сакура была спокойна, то глаза блондинки опухли, покраснели, и слезы не останавливающимся потоком стекали по щекам, по переносице, по губам, по подбородку – падая вниз, и разбиваясь о равнодушную землю.

- Давай же! – Отчаянно прорыдала она, толкая чакру на рану, но останавливающееся сердце выталкивала ее обратно, возвращая хозяйке.

- Не надо, Ино. – Сакура схватила ее за руку, прижавшись губами к тыльной стороне ее ладони – теплой, такой близкой, пахнущей ее любимыми нарциссами.

_«А второй я возьму для Рока Ли…»_

- Я ведь тоже врач. Ты должна знать, что это бесполезно. Хотя глупо было бы вот так умирать.

Справа послышался топот бегущих ног – затем он разделился: двое направились к Учихе, который так и не сдвинулся с места, а Ширануи – в наспех накинутых футболке и штанах – подлетел к Ино, облегченно хватая ее в охапку, и только потом замечая Сакуру.

Казалось, Сасори он не видел – зато Ино в упор смотрела на него: как тот тихо растворяется, превращаясь в дым, все с той же неизменной улыбкой, крепко сжимая Сакуру в объятиях.

- Это – всего лишь иллюзия. – Шепнул он, растворяясь без следа, не оставляя о себе даже воспоминания – только выпавшую из кармана Сакуры фотографию, только отражение в ее застывших глазах.

xxx

Ино очнулась, резко поднимаясь на постели и чувствуя, как с ее талии соскользнула рука Генмы, а сам Джонин, что-то пробормотав во сне, отвернулся к стенке.

А она не могла больше спать.

Встала, босыми ногами прошла к окну и распахнула ставни, за которыми медленно падали крупные капли дождя.

- Сакура!

Она тихонько позвала, улыбаясь – она не верила, что Сакура была похоронена на этом мрачном кладбище – там стояла лишь могильная плита для тех, кто не знал правды.

А она знала.

Знала, что ее подруга влюбилась в преступника, который должен был погибнуть два года назад.

Знала, что он научил ее идти по собственной дороге, дал ей силу и показал, как ей пользоваться.

Знала, что он зависел от ее существования, и отдал ей секрет техники мнимой смерти.

И плевать на остальных – те, кто должен, знают, что случилось на самом деле, а для других она останется грустным воспоминанием на погосте.

Ино закрыла глаза, снова открыла – и напротив ее окна, там, где рос раскидистый клен – на ветке сидели две фигуры. Розоволосая девушка, красноволосый парнишка, - такие молодые, такие вечные.

Она помахала им рукой, и они также поприветствовали ее, поцеловались и исчезли в начинающем светлеть небе.

Яманака прижала пальцы к стеклу, и ее ладонь вдруг накрыла рука Генмы, а затем она почувствовала, как Джонин нежно целует ее в макушку.

- Все будет хорошо. – Пообещала она его отражению в стекле, и Ширануи согласно кивнул.

Начинался новый день.


End file.
